The present invention relates to a catalytic exhaust unit or muffler, intended for the treatment of exhaust gases from an internal combustion heat engine, that is to say to the chemical conversion, in the presence of appropriate catalytic materials, of said gases comprising various pollutants and especially sulfur dioxide, nitrogen oxides, uncombusted hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide.